Aquariums are found in virtually every household. Ranking as one of America's largest hobby, keeping fish has outranked such popular pastimes as gardening or stamp collecting.
A wide variety of aquarium decor is available to enhance the beauty and enjoyment of an aquarium. This decor varies from artificial or live plants, to rocks or ornaments that are displayed in the tank.
Many aquariums also have accessories used to maintain a healthy environment for aquatic life. Examples of accessories for aquariums include, lighting fixtures, filters, aerators, heaters, automatic feeders, etc. These accessories are important in maintaining proper lighting, temperature regulation, water circulation and filtration.
Unfortunately, many aquarium accessories utilize power cords that simply dangle on the outside the aquarium and are clearly visible, which detracts from the natural and aesthetic beauty of the aquarium.
Some aquariums are designed to have the accessory so close to the fish that the fish can easily move the accessory causing it malfunction eventually ruining the aesthetic beauty of the aquarium. For example, many aquarium filters have water uptake tubes that make an easy target for the fish or other animals to bang into it and dislodge the uptake tube causing the filter to malfunction, eventually destroying the healthy environment and the aesthetic beauty of the aquarium.
Based on the above, there is a need for new aquariums and aquarium assemblies that improve the aesthetic quality of an aquarium while still maintaining, or even enhancing the effectiveness of accessories associated with the environmental quality of the aquarium.